


4 Times Harry Tells Eggsy to Grow Up

by ChristianCat



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Childishness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristianCat/pseuds/ChristianCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And one time he wishes he hadn't. (Or, five fluffy short stories)</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Times Harry Tells Eggsy to Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Eggsy and Harry are totally banging and no one can tell me otherwise (I'm just not brave enough to post the smut I've written here yet)
> 
> Update: Somebody who has deleted their AO3 account translated this into Chinese! Thank you so much for your time! Here's a link (not sure if it works, needs an account) to the translated work: [Chinese Translation](http://www.mtslash.net/thread-233922-1-1.html)

Harry wouldn’t describe himself as an overprotective partner, he just liked to survey the damage before he slammed his lover up against a wall and injured him any further. He insisted that he and Eggsy showered together upon his arrival home, so that he could see every bruise and cut. This was usually the easiest way to get Eggsy to talk about them

“What’s the worst one, love?” He said, tenderly taking his hand and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss the knuckles. 

Eggsy smiled and rolled his eyes. “Jus’ a bruise on my shoulder, still a little sore,”

Harry turned him around to inspect the bruise. It started at the base of his neck and spread right around to cover his entire left shoulder blade. He ran his fingers along the darkest part carefully.

“Harry, stop worrying, I’m fine,” Eggsy turned around and smiled, water droplets dripping from his face. 

“I know love, I just have to check you’re alright,” He leant forwards to kiss Eggsy’s forehead. “I do worry about you, you know.”

He just smiled. “I know you do, y’ goof!” He leant back and closed his eyes as the water hit his face, mouth open. 

Harry watched him for a second. The last time he’d seen Eggsy, he was decked out in the finest material the shop had to offer, glasses tucked into his shirt pocket. He looked good in suits, his shoulders and chest filled them out nicely. He looks professional and classy, unlike those stupid sports br-

His train of thought was interrupted when a sudden jet of water hit him square in the face. He thought Eggsy may have turned the showerhead on him, but when he looked up and wiped the water from his eyes, Eggsy was still taking up most of the water. Laughing at him. 

“Did you just spit water at me?!”

Eggsy was laughing so hard, he had to lean against the wall. “Yeah!! Like a…” He paused for thought. “Harry what’s those animals with the blowholes on top their head?” 

“Whales, Eggsy.” He glared at him. 

“Yeah! I was being a whale! You see?!” His giggling started again.

Harry rolled his eyes but pulled his lover close anyway. “Grow up, Eggsy!”

***

Eggsy couldn’t stand to be in a dark room, that was perhaps the first thing Harry noticed about him when he moved in. Before going to bed, he’d switch lights off as he went, moving as quickly as he could when he was at the end of a dark hallway. He’d use his phone light occasionally, too. 

Sometimes, Harry would wake up to find Eggsy had switched his bedside lamp on during the night. He put this down to sleepwalking, or maybe he fell asleep in the middle of doing something. Harry did that sometimes, too. Sometimes he’d wake up to get a glass of water, and fall asleep while admiring his sleeping lover. 

Until one night, he caught him. Harry couldn’t sleep. That was common when he was due to fly out on a mission. It was worse when Eggsy was leaving, he had to remind himself that Eggsy was a big boy, he’d be alright. 

Lying on his side, back to Eggsy, so that Eggsy wouldn’t find him awake. It was the sudden flash that startled him fully awake. He sat bolt upright, hand darting to the pistol he kept under his pillow, checking the room for intruders. 

The room was empty. JB was still asleep at their feet, quite peacefully. He glanced across at Eggsy, expecting to find him sleeping too. Instead, he was lying on his side, head craned round to look at Harry. 

“Sorry Harry, I thought you’s asleep,” He mumbled, rolling over to face him. 

“Why did you switch the light on?” Harry sighed, slipping the gun back to its place and lying down. Eggsy just shrugged and shuffled forwards to cuddle up to him. “Well could you switch it off? I’ve got a long day tomorrow and I need some sleep.” 

Eggsy looked up at him with wide eyes, chocolate hair falling in front of his face. Slowly, he shook his head. “Can I leave it on?”

Harry looked down at him perplexed. Eggsy’s eyes were filled with a childish innocence he hadn’t seen in a long time. He hadn’t seen Eggsy look so childish and hopeless since… since he came back. Since he lost out on becoming Lancelot. It was an exhausted disenchantment that reminded Harry that Eggsy was still young, he wasn’t much more than a child. 

“Goodness, you’re not afraid of the dark! Grow up Eggsy, please!” 

Eggsy frowned. “I ain’t afraid of the dark! I jus’ don’t like being in darkness!” He whined, nestling into Harry’s chest.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Switch the light off, I’ll still be here,” He kissed the top of his head tenderly and took his hand. 

Eggsy rolled away, clinging onto Harry’s hand as tightly as he could. He reached for the switch, rolling back to Harry as fast as he could when the light went off. 

“There, I’m here, you’re perfectly safe with me,” He reassured, running his hands through the boy’s hair. “Just close your eyes and try to sleep now, love.” 

Eggsy went silent for a while, but he knew he was awake. He ran his hand up and down his back to try and soothe him, try and help him sleep. 

“Eggsy, it’s perfectly normal to be afraid of the dark, I’m not ashamed of you at all, and I’ll always be here to take care of you,” Harry tried quietly, petting his hair. 

Eggsy looked up and smiled a little. “But what about when you’re away?”

“Then you can send my electricity bill through the roof.” 

Eggsy giggled and nuzzled back into Harry’s chest, drifting off to sleep.

***

"So where are you taking me?" Eggsy smiled, wriggling his hand into Harry's coat pocket. 

Harry smiled and took his cold fingers in his own. "A bookshop, Eggsy, to get you a birthday present,"

"You're taking me to choose my own birthday present?" He giggled. 

"I have something else planned, but I want to get you something material too," He squeezed his fingers and smiled down at him. "So I thought I should let you pick it out yourself, to avoid getting you something you don't want." 

"Well thanks Harry, i’s sweet of you," Eggsy smiled, squeezing back. 

He smiled back and led him into the store, glad to see Eggsy smiling. "Come on love, show me what you want,"

Predictably, Eggsy headed straight for the comics and graphic novels. Harry was rather hoping he'd want the limited edition prints of the Brothers Grimm tales, or Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. Perhaps he'd want the collector’s editions of the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. But in all honesty, Harry wouldn't have him any other way. 

Eggsy stopped dead in his tracks and made a sudden turn to his left, forcing Harry to almost crash into him, not noticing he'd suddenly veered off course. 

"Harry look at these!!" Eggsy giggled, excitedly bouncing on his heels.

They were colouring books, but not like the kind you’d buy for children. These had titles like ‘Colour Therapy Stress Relief’ or ‘Art for Insomniacs’. Harry peered over Eggsy’s shoulders as he flicked through one such book. The pages were filled with huge designs and patterns, or maybe there’d be an animal or an object made up of smaller shapes. There were huge, swirling mandalas, and pages to explain the affect certain colours have on the mind. There were even pages with half completed designs, to be finished by the owner. 

“Harry can I get one of these?!” Eggsy asked excitedly, bobbing up and down on his stupid winged heels as he always did when he was excited. Harry just raised an eyebrow. “Please please please!!” 

Harry just rolled his eyes but smiled at him anyway. “Oh come on, really?” Eggsy just beamed and nodded excitedly. “Well alright, choose the one you want and I’ll buy you some pencils too,” 

Eggsy spent a good fifteen minutes trying to decide. Did he want the one full of animals or the one with a bit of everything in? And that was all before he spotted the Harry Potter and Doctor Who themed ones. Eventually he chose one with big scenes of lost underwater worlds and sea creatures made up of smaller shapes. 

Harry rolled his eyes at his boy, still bouncing up and down with excitement, big grin plastered all over his face, He would’ve kissed it off his face, told him to calm down slightly, but Eggsy was young enough to be his son. 

He took him to a store just down the street to buy pencils. Of course, he underestimated how excited Eggsy truly was. He insisted on buying pencils, fine liners, a pencil case, writing pens and pencils, a ruler, eraser and a pencil sharpener. His giddy bouncing hadn’t stopped all the way home. 

“Cup of tea, love?” Harry asked, hanging up his coat when they arrived home. Eggsy prised the plastic bag from his fingers and ran through to their front room, JB following closely behind.

“Coffee please, Harry!” He called. 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes again. He’d never seen Eggsy that excited. He went through to make them a cup of tea, listening out for any signs of JB and Eggsy up to mischief. Honestly, it was like being a father of two young boys. He left his tea to brew and took Eggsy his coffee in his favourite mug. He didn’t like Harry’s mugs, claimed they didn’t hold enough. 

“Here you are lo- Eggsy please sit up!” He sighed. Eggsy was lying flat on his stomach, chin resting on the book, legs kicked up so that the tips of his toes touched his arse. JB was lying next to him, watching intently. His tongue poked out from between his lips in concentration, brand new colour supplies spread out around him. 

“Not right now, busy,” He murmured, carefully colouring in a tiny little shape. 

“Eggsy darling, for God’s sake grow up!” But he smiled affectionately anyway and set his coffee down by his side. He’d never have Eggsy any other way. 

***

Eggsy was awake surprisingly early on a Saturday morning. He’d wake up before Harry, take JB for a jog through Hyde Park, then buy himself a coffee for the tube journey home, JB under his arm so his paws didn’t get eaten by the nasty escalator. 

Harry would take the opportunity to have a lie in. He’d roll over onto Eggsy’s side so he could take in the smell on his pillow, wrap his arms around it and feel close to him. He missed his Eggsy when he left. 

Harry often wondered why Eggsy was so keen to get up and go on a Saturday morning, when they could be lying in bed together. He didn’t want to insist that they did everything together, but a little more morning affection would be nice. 

One morning he was restless. He couldn’t go back to sleep when Eggsy left, leaving light kisses over Harry’s face. Their bed felt big and empty for a change. It went cold quickly with no one to help keep it warm. He lay there until well after ten, when he decided Eggsy should be home. 

He padded downstairs in his dressing gown, rubbing his eyes. He could hear the TV in the front room, but didn’t recognise the show playing. 

He slipped into the room and smiled fondly at the sight. Eggsy was curled up on the couch, JB on his lap, mug of tea between his sweater hands. His hair was wet from his shower, face pink from the tea’s steam. He was adorable, the light of Harry’s life, everything he wanted and needed and more. It was rather unfortunate their age gap, Harry was old enough to be Eggsy’s father, but he loved him nonetheless. 

“Morning, darling,” Harry said with a smile, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. Eggsy looked up and smiled, a sweet sleepy beam that would bring Harry to his knees. 

“Hi Harry,” Eggsy smiled, reaching up to pet his hair, missing and ending with a hand in his eye. Harry chuckled and kissed the part of his hand he could reach. “You gonna watch this with me?” Eggsy asked with a smile. 

Harry glanced at the screen and frowned. “What on earth is that?” 

“Rugrats, Harry!” He giggled, trying to pull him onto the sofa with him. “Come on, please?” He put on his best puppy eyes. 

“Eggsy no! And what are you wearing?” 

“It’s a onesie, grandad, like that thing you made me wear in training, only way cooler,” He quipped, smirking. 

“It’s a zebra print.”

“Exactly! Cooler!” Eggsy giggled. He smiled up at Harry with big shining eyes. “This is the highlight of my week this is, it’d be ace if you’d join me,” 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes and straightened up. “Let me make myself tea first, poppet. And by the time I get back, I expect you out of that…onesie, thing,” 

“Oh, you want me starkers do y’?” Eggsy grinned. 

He smiled in return. “Grow up!” 

***

Eggsy, although wonderfully charming and surprisingly intelligent, had a bad habit of staring arguments out of boredom. It was perhaps Harry’s biggest issue with him, his inability to stay occupied for more than half an hour and his argumentative streak that appeared afterwards. It was irritating, but he was learning to deal with bored, frustrated Eggsy. 

When Harry’s stress met Eggsy’s boredom, Harry couldn’t control temper. And while most arguments ended with one of them storming out, they never ended with Eggsy in tears in the corner of the room. 

Harry often forgot how young Eggsy was. He was still learning and growing despite being an adult. He hadn’t quite shed those annoying, childish habits that either warmed Harry to the bone or drove him insane. There was never an inbetween with Eggsy. 

Harry arrived home work late, stressed and sore from a day of wrangling with idiots. He wanted a strong glass of scotch, his boy curled up in his lap telling him how much he loved him, and his dog at his feet making pug noises. 

“Hello darling,” He sighed, walking through to the kitchen to find Eggsy. He was sat on the counter, phone in hand. 

“Where you been then?” He asked, not even looking up. 

“Eggsy please, I’ve had a long, tiring day, if you don’t mind, I’d rather you didn’t take up that tone of voice with me, thank you very much.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again. 

“Yeah but where you been? You don’t call or nothing?” He slipped down from the counter, shoulders squaring off as he faced Harry. 

“I’ve been at the shop, Eggsy, with Merlin and Percival,” He stepped forward and placed his hands on his shoulders to try and relax him. 

“And you don’t think to call me?!” 

“Eggsy for goodness sake I haven’t had a chance! I’ve been busy, my love,” He tried to keep his voice calm and steady, but this arguing out of boredom was becoming annoying and Harry was in no mood to deal with it. He pushed past Eggsy to grab himself a glass of something strong. 

Eggsy turned to follow him, watching his steps. “Why is it such an effort for you to talk to me?! Like it’s a fucking chore?! Am I chore, Harry?” 

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to face him. “For goodness fucking sake Eggsy, grow up!! You know you’re not a chore! You know that almost everything I fucking do is for you! Everything I ever do is for your benefit!! And how do you repay me? By starting arguments because you’re too goddamn childish to know how to behave properly! Grow up, please!!” 

He hadn’t meant to lose his temper like that. He’d never lost his temper like that with Eggsy. Whenever they argued, it was Eggsy who did the yelling, whilst he tended to sit back and put his arguments across calmly. Then Eggsy would storm out and phone him six hours later from the middle of Soho, drunk or high, sometimes both. Harry would go out to rescue him, often having to fight away men who just assumed he was a rent boy. If you saw him drunk in the middle of the red light district, you’d think so too. 

He turned to pour himself a drink, think over his apology in his head. “Eggsy, darling, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mea-“

Eggsy had slipped away and was up the stairs in a flash. He grabbed JB from their bed and sunk into the corner of the room in a mild panic. He cradled him close, trying to calm down, trying not to think about all the problems he caused Harry. Harry would be better off without him, but he couldn’t live without his Harry. He squeezed his eyes shut to hold back tears. 

“Eggsy?” Harry’s voice called from the bottom of the stairs. JB’s ears pricked up as he listened out for Harry, tail wagging and thumping against Eggsy’s chest. 

Eggsy held his breath as he listened for Harry’s feet on the stairs. It was pointless, Harry was a top gentleman spy. He opened his eyes and waited for Harry to slip into the room. 

“Eggsy my love, I’m sorry,” Harry said softly, pushing the door open and stepping slowly towards his spot in the corner. 

“I’m jus’ a pain for you, arn’ I? Jus’ another problem for you,” He curled into the corner more, holding JB tightly against his chest. 

“No no no! Of course not! You’re possibly the greatest thing that happened to me since I joined Kingsman! I adore you, my precious boy,” He sat next to him and placed a hand on his knee. JB snuffled at his hand, trying to wriggle free of Eggsy’s grasp. 

“But I’m childish, and immature, and kinda dumb, and you’re so smart and intelligent and you deserve better than me,” He sniffled. 

“No I don’t, I don’t want better than you anyway, I doubt such a thing exists,” He shuffled closer again and kissed his cheek gently. 

“Yeah but Harry, I’m jus’ problem after problem,” He sighed, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

“No, you’re never a problem my love, I didn’t mean anything I said, I was just stressed and irritable,” He kissed the top of his head. 

Eggsy let JB go and pulled himself into Harry’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling into his chest. “Promise?” 

“I promise, my love,” He sighed, kissing his forehead. “I don’t ever want you to grow up.”


End file.
